The Spectrum
by card-soldier
Summary: you all know about green willpower and yellow fear ,but what about the other colors blue hope,red rage,purple love, white life,and black death. who are they? where are they? " WE ARE SPECTRUM , AND WE WON'T' BE FORGOTTEN !"


I was completely and utterly bored. Math class was always the most boring class in my opinion , the only upside was it was the last class of the day and the teacher , didn't really pay attention to the back row, so I could get away with playing on my phone. Just as i finished the last zombie on Plants Vs. Zombies 2, the bell rang.

I collected my stuff and bolted out of the door. I ran to my locker , only to be blocked by other people from my corner locker. As I waited, a pair of hands covered my eyes " Guess who" came a sing song voice. " The muffin man" I said sarcastically.

The darkness lifted and I turned around. There was a girl standing there. She had very dark blond in a low ponytail and black eyes with pale skin and some freckles on her nose. She was wearing a jean skirt that reached her knees , under that she had a pair of shorts and thick thigh high black and green wool socks and brown boots with white fur . She had a t shirt that had a chiba brown wolf cub with an arm in its mouth that said ' why won't you play with me?' under it. the shirt was under a thick light brown coat with white fur on the inside and a hood. Her backpack was a light gray with a red butterfly silhouette on it. Her name was Lilith.

"very funny , carrot head." i twitched at the name.

I had light red hair that looked almost orange that never stayed flat, hence the name, I had brown eyes and a slight tan , which was almost invisible. I was was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark green long sleeve shirt. I had black snow boarding boots. I also had a bare chain necklace and a baseball hat with a skull on it.

I rolled my eyes and went to my locker, the people had moved by then. I put away my school stuff and put my homework into my bright orange backpack. I grabbed my black and cobalt blue snowboarding jacket and snowboard. It had a snowflake design on the bottom of it with the name Twilight on the side of one of the snowflakes. " i'll see you at 5" I hollard to Lilith. She nodded and head to the door to brace the cold, as it usually was in the northern part of Canada.

After I got home and finished my homework I got back on my snowboard and rode to The Hideout. The hide is was a 3 room house that had an attic , a tool shed and a basement that was located on a side of a small mountain in a small thicket of pine trees. When I saw it when going down the mountain last year, I fell in love with it. The owner had been trying to sell it for 20 years. He gave it to me for 200 dollars because no one wanted it.

When i got to the base of the mountain and gabbed a very long length of rope. It was a part of a lift that was a length of rope that got pulled up by a machine that pulled you up ( if you have ever been skiing or snowboarding, you know what i mean) as I rode up the mountain , I saw something glinting in the snow. so naturally, I let go and rode towards it.

As I got closer , noticed a soft blue light. I stop to get a good look at it. It was a blue ring with a circle and two lines on the top and bottom of it. The green lantern flashed in my mind. but I shook that idea out of my head. no way it would be a power ring, weren't they green or yellow? ' It must be a cheap rip-off' I thought. but against everything, I put it in my pocket, and headed back to the lift and when to The Hideout

The Blue Lantern Of Hope

I had gotten through the forest and got off by The Hideout was painted black, but it was chipping off due to age.

I walked up to the porch. it was one of the first things we restored. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and open the door, which was red.

The first thing you would see when you opened the door was a hallway that lead to a staircase. There were 3 doors. one on the right, one on the left , and one under the staircase. The one on the right was the living room. The one on the left was the kitchen. The one under the stairs was to the basement.

If you go up to the 2nd floor, you will ,again, see a hallway with 3 doors. Two on the left and one on the right. The ones on the left where bed rooms when we stayed over, which i often do. The one on the right lead to a big room full of plants. and on the top floor was the attic.

I walked into the living room and saw Promise and Jenny around a wooden table playing cards.

Promise has black hair in a braid and violet eyes, no they are not contacts, and was african-american. She had on jeans, a blue t-shirt, and docks. She had a chain necklace with a red pendent.

Jenny , on the other had , had dyed blue hair that went to her mid-back and blue eyes. she had on sweatpants, a red long sleeve shirt, and silver converse. Their coats were hanged on the chairs. a green and blue coat respectfully.

I heard the door open , and another girl stepped in ,along with Lilith. The girl , Kathleen or Kit-Cat, was dressed in black short sleeve shirt and black skirt. She had thick black and purple socks. One was black the other purple. She had thick brown hair that was in an a-line cut.

" Does anyone know what this is, i found on my way over" questioned Kit-Cat, pulling a black lantern power ring out of her pocket.


End file.
